There are known induction crucible furnaces for melting metals under vacuum or under a gaseous meduim under pressure, in which the inductor surrounding the crucible with the molten metal and the screening magnetic yokes are fastened to the bottom or the side walls of the housing of the pressure-tight vessel.
A drawback of these furnaces lies in the necessity of providing significant assembly distances (spacings) between the inductor and the housing of the pressure-tight vessel, which results in an increase of the the overall size of the latter and to a reduction of the efficiency of the furnace because of the increased weight of the structure and the increased space to be evacuated or filled with gas. Moreover, there is a danger that in the event of piercing of the crucible the melt may reach the housing of the pressure-tight vessel and cause, because of its high temperature, a local reduction of its strength and an eventual failure resulting with an explosion-like ejection of hot metal into the workroom.